Reversible double-ended dolls are known in the prior art, and two examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,396,776 and 1,966,986. The manufacturing of saleable dolls of this type tends to be tedious and costly and involves a great deal of hand work, tending to make it somewhat impractical from an economic standpoint to manufacture the dolls on a quantity basis.
In view of a recent increase in popularity of reversible dolls, it is the objective of this invention to significantly improve on the known prior art in terms of a reversible doll which is more attractive and more durable and which can be uniformly manufactured on a production basis with decreased labor and skill. The invention features a fully stuffed body, the opposite half sections of which form a pair of individual doll figures joined at a common waist. The body is comparatively rigid and therefore self-standing in contrast to the prior art where the body members tend to be flexible and unstable. In the invention, the stuffed arms of the two doll figures are shaped and secured in such a way that they tend to be stationary in crossing relationship at the front of each figure near the waist.
A major improvement feature in the invention comprises covering the chest, back and arm areas of each doll figure with decorative fabrics which exactly match the two fabrics of a reversible skirt attached to the unitary stuffed body at the common waist. Thus, two complete dresses for the doll figures are formed without the necessity for constructing upper dress portions separately and applying the same to the stuffed body and/or joining such upper dress portions to the fabricated skirt by separate operations. The resulting construction is much more practical and economical from a manufacturing standpoint and a better quality and more uniform quality product results. The amount of labor and the need for skill are also lessened in the invention.
The doll embodies a number of additional improvement features over the prior art which will be apparent during the course of the following detailed description.